This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester silicate resinous products by chemically reacting an alkali metal silicate, a substituted monohydroxy organic compound and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride by heating the mixture to a temperature just below the boiling temperature of the reactants.
The polyester silicate resinous products may be utilized as protective coating for wood, metal, plastics, linoleum, leather, fabrics and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. They may be copolymerized with a vinyl monomer to produce hard, solid, useful objects or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as fiberglas fiber, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability which may be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. They may be chemically reacted with polyisocyanates to produce polyurethane silicate resins and foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation. They may also be reacted with epihalohydrins to produce epoxy silicate resins which may be cured with polyamines and used as adhesives, coating agents, etc.
The alkali metal silicates will react chemically with the monohydroxy organic compound, having a substituent which will split off during the reaction, and will react also with the polycarboxylic acid compounds. The unsaturated polyester silicates may be cured with a peroxide initiator.
Polyester silicate resinous products may be produced by reacting the following components:
(A) an alkali metal silicate;
(B) an organic monohydroxy compound having a substituent which will split off during the reaction;
(C) a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride.